Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen - The Game (Xbox 360/PS3/PC)
Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen is the video game adaptation of the film of the same name. Developed by Luxoflux for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and PC, the game follows a number of Autobots and Decepticons through a loose approximation of the movie's plot. The game has two campaigns, one for each faction. It is the first Transformers game on a console to feature online multiplayer. Synopsis Autobot campaign The Autobot campaign begins with N.E.S.T. Pilot Sgt. Robert Epps reporting Decepticons in Shanghai, China. Upon the arrival of the Autobots, Major William Lennox tells them there are Decepticons in the perimeter and must not escape. Ironhide is sent to fight them. Ironhide then battles and defeats Sideways. When Optimus Prime gets word that Ironhide is missing, Ratchet heads out to find him and get him to safety. After locating Ironhide, his power is recharged and another Decepticon battle ensues. After annihilating Decepticon troops, Optimus battles Demolishor. Upon his defeat and before Optimus deactivates him, Demolishor states "The Fallen shall rise again." The Autobots then head to Burbank, California where a previously unknown fragment of the AllSpark has surfaced, now in possession of Mikaela Banes. Bumblebee is sent to protect Mikaela when the Decepticons detect the fragment also. The Autobots learn that a second AllSpark fragment held by the Americans has been stolen. Soundwave learns of Megatron's location, and transmits it to the Decepticons. Breakaway is sent to defend a carrier fleet guarding Megatron's corpse in the Laurentian Abyss from the Decepticons. Despite his efforts, Megatron is reactivated. On the East Coast, Sam Witwicky is kidnapped by the Decepticon troops and taken to an industrial park near his college. Ratchet manages to locate Sam in an abandoned foundry and sends Bumblebee the coordinates. Bumblebee rescues Sam and gets him to the extraction point, Grindor attacks, but Bumblebee manages to defeat him. To aid their allies against the Decepticons, Optimus decides to give them advanced weaponry and escorts the Axiom Gun to N.E.S.T. headquarters. After getting the convoy to destination, the Autobots meet with Sam who is going to visit the deli where Agent Seymour Simmons is currently working. With intel from Simmons, Sam has Bumblebee take him to the museum to seek out a robot named Jetfire. While Sam looks for Jetfire, Bumblebee defends the museum from the Decepticon troops. Jetfire emerges from the museum and takes Sam through the inter-dimensional space bridge to Cairo, Egypt, with the Autobots following. Jetfire reveals the Dynasty of Primes have constructed a machine called the Star Harvester hidden in an Egyptian pyramid. He says the device destroys stars to harvest their energy. Upon arrival in the outskirts of Cairo, the Autobots search for Sam while evading Decepticon troops. After finding Sam, Optimus Prime takes him to the Tomb of the 12 Ancients. While Sam is in the tomb, Optimus defends it from Megatron and Starscream. Optimus defeats Megatron and Starscream, but they escape after Megatron impales Jetfire. Before dying, Jetfire donates his wings and parts to Optimus Prime. In the city, Bumblebee faces and destroys Devastator who is leading the Decepticon troops attacking Cairo. The Fallen reveals himself and the Star Harvester. Optimus battles The Fallen, killing him by stabbing him through the head with his sword. The Fallen falls into the Star Harvester, destroying it. With the Ancient Transformers avenged, Ratchet tells Optimus that Megatron is on a ship in a distant galaxy. Optimus then salutes his troops for their good work in stopping the Decepticons. Decepticon Campaign The Decepticon campaign begins in Shanghai with Sideways tracking down Autobots in his area. He then learns that Grindor has gone missing and Sideways must find, repair, and transport Grindor to the extraction site. Once Grindor is safe, he attacks Autobots protecting N.E.S.T. arrays and infiltrates them with viroids, viruses that give the Decepticons access to N.E.S.T. communications. Elsewhere, Long Haul destroys N.E.S.T. bases located around the city of Shanghai. Ironhide emerges to fight Long Haul but is defeated. Starscream proclaims the victory as a message to Optimus Prime. The Decepticons then head to Burbank, California. Soundwave has learned that Sam Witwicky has given a shard of the AllSpark to Mikaela. They hope to recover the shard and revive Megatron. Long Haul destroys buildings, capturing men who may know Mikaela's location. However, the probe Starscream uses kills the first three before they can be of any use. Although the last engineer dies, Starscream is able to discover Mikaela's location. Long Haul is once again sent to recover her. Unfortunately, Starscream receives word that the Decepticon troops transporting Mikaela has been intercepted by the Autobots. After this, Starscream decides to kidnap NSA Chief Theodore Galloway. After destroying several buildings owned by the front corporation Massive Dynamics, Starscream captures Galloway and places him under Decepticon control. Breakaway attempts to stop the Decepticons, but he is defeated by Grindor. With Galloway under their control, the Decepticons learn both the location of the AllSpark shard and where Megatron's remains have been hidden. Soundwave dispatches Ravage to retrieve the shard, while Starscream and Long Haul head to the Laurentian Abyss. Starscream destroys the turrets on aircraft carriers stationed at the Abyss, allowing the Decepticons to gain access to Megatron's remains. Long Haul uses the shard to raise Megatron back to life, who returns to the Nemesis and presents himself to The Fallen. Megatron believes he has failed, but The Fallen reveals that there is a machine that can create the energon needed to raise their army. The knowledge lies within Sam Witwicky. The Fallen promises to grant Megatron the powers of a Prime if he completes his task. Megatron dispatches Grindor to retrieve the boy and succeeds, but the Autobots rescue him when Starscream's extraction unit is defeated. However, their hunt for the boy has drawn out Optimus Prime. Megatron defeats Optimus and has Starscream destroy a museum that Sam entered, but he is not among the ruins. They learn he was transported to Cairo, Egypt via a Space Bridge created by Jetfire. Megatron arrives on the outskirts of an Egyptian city and engages Autobots in combat. Jetfire and Bumblebee both challenge him but are defeated. Long Haul is then dispatched to destroy the Axiom Gun and succeeds. With the last threats removed, Megatron goes to meet The Fallen at the harvester. However, Optimus survived his battle with Megatron and reveals that The Fallen has no way to make Megatron a Prime, as Primes are born, not made. Megatron then attacks and destroys his former master, but Optimus is able to deactivate the harvester before it can destroy the sun. With his initial plan ruined, Megatron returns to the Nemesis and activates the Decepticon protoforms inside the ship, commanding his new army to arise. Characters Playable Autobots * Optimus Prime/Powered-Up Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen) * Bumblebee (Mark Ryan) * Ironhide (Jess Harnell) * Ratchet (Robert Foxworth) * Breakaway (Andrew Kishino) * Sideswipe* (Nolan North) * Jazz* (Andrew Kishino) * Jetfire*† (Clive Revill) * Generation 1 Optimus Prime* (Peter Cullen) Decepticons * Megatron/Megatron (Flight) (Frank Welker) * Starscream (Charlie Adler) * Long Haul (Neil Kaplan) * Grindor (Fred Tatasciore) * Sideways (John DiMaggio) * Soundwave* (Peter Jessop) * Generation 1 Megatron* (Frank Welker) * Generation 1 Starscream* (Charlie Adler) * Generation 1 Sunstorm* (Charlie Adler) Non-Playable * The Fallen (James Arnold Taylor) * Demolishor (Fred Tatasciore) * Devastator (Fred Tatasciore) * Aerialbots ** Aerialbot Scout 1 ** Aerialbot Scout 2†‡ ** Aerialbot Warrior * Constructicons ** Constructicon Scout ** Constructicon Warrior * Combaticons ** Combaticon Scout ** Combaticon Sniper ** Combaticon Warrior * Omnibots ** Omnibot Scout 1 ** Omnibot Scout 2 ** Omnibot Warrior * Protectobots ** Protectobot Scout† ** Protectobot Sniper ** Protectobot Warrior * Seekers ** Seeker Scout ** Seeker Sniper† ** Seeker Warrior * Stunticons ** Stunticon Scout 1 ** Stunticon Scout 2 ** Stunticon Sniper Humans * Sam Witwicky (Shia LaBeouf) * Mikaela Banes (Megan Fox) * William Lennox (John DiMaggio) * Robert Epps (Avery Kidd Waddell) * Theodore Galloway (Bryce Johnson) : *: Downloadable content : †: Playable in multiplayer only : ‡: Also playable in some single player levels via DLC Single Player Weapons and Abilities * Optimus Prime/Gold Optimus Prime: Special Ability: Valiant Leader Primary Weapon: Dual Laser Rifles Secondary Weapon: Dual Shell Cannons * Ironhide/G1 Colors Ironhide: Special Ability: Automated Rocket Turret Primary Weapon: Dual Pulse Cannons Secondary Weapon: Proximity Grenades * Ratchet/G1 Colors Ratchet: Special Ability: Combat Repair Primary Weapon: Energon Multi-Beam Gun Secondary Weapon: Sticky Grenades * Bumblebee/Stealth Bumblebee: Special Ability: EMP Stun Primary Weapon: Solar Plasma Cannon Secondary Weapon: Micro-Missile Launcher * Breakaway: Special Ability: Thermal Wave Primary Weapon: Fusion Beam Sniper Rifle Secondary Weapon: Burst Mini-Gun * Powered-Up Optimus: Special Ability: Heroic Shield Primary Weapon: Laser Machine Gun Secondary Weapon: Shell Cannon * G1 Optimus: Special Ability: Valiant Leader (Turn Golden) Primary Weapon: Laser Rifle Secondary Weapon: Shell Cannon * Jazz: Special Ability: Super Speed Primary Weapon: Slag Repeater Secondary Weapon: Crescent Blaster * Sideswipe/G1 Colors Sideswipe: Special Ability: Blade Strike Primary Weapon: Pulse Pistols Secondary Weapon: Mine Launcher * Megatron/Gold Megatron /Megatron (Flight)/G1 Megatron: Special Ability: Fusion Arm Cannon Primary Weapon: Lightning Gun Secondary Weapon: Dark Matter Beam * Starscream/G1 Colors Starscream: Special Ability: Null Reactor Primary Weapon: Gatling Cannon Secondary Weapon: Homing Missiles * Long Haul/Yellow Long Haul: Special Ability: Combat Repair Primary Weapon: Charge Grenades Secondary Weapon: Flamethrowers * Grindor: Special Ability: Automated Gun Turret Primary Weapon: Machine Gun Secondary Weapon: Energon Wave Cannon * Sideways: Special Ability: Graviton Mine Primary Weapon: Plasma Sniper Rifle Secondary Weapon: Slag Repeater * Soundwave: Special Ability: Jammer Pod/AOE Pod (Deployable mini-drone) Primary Weapon: Charged Pulse Blast Secondary Weapon: Sonic Disruptor * G1 Starscream: Special Ability: Megatron Blast (G1 Megatron gun mode) Primary Weapon: Dual Null Rays Secondary Weapon: Dual Homing Missiles * G1 Sunstorm: Special Ability: Thermal Wave Primary Weapon: Dual Null Rays Secondary Weapon: Flamethrowers Quotes "Today, one shall stand, and one shall fall." : —'Optimus Prime' homages like it's 1986. "All units: let the slaughter begin!" : —'Megatron' does as well. "Time to bust some Deceptichops!" : —'Ironhide' continues the homage rampage. "I still function!" : —'Megatron'. No, the homages don't ever stop. "I see a Decepticon, I attack a Decepticon." : —'Bumblebee' kills and kills and kills. Optimus: We are accomplishing our objectives with great speed and less damage to the surroundings. Ratchet: Except for the incident where Ironhide destroyed that ice cream truck. Ironhide: It was emitting a Decepticon audio signature! Ratchet: It was playing a song. : —As before, Ironhide is way too trigger happy. Starscream: We Decepticons are always swift in battle! Grindor: Although you, Starscream, are equally swift in retreating. Starscream: I have never retreated! EVER! Grindor: Of course not. You simply advance backwards. roars in anger : —Grindor takes up Blackout's job of annoying Starscream. Notes * The game makes several nods to other productions by the film's director Michael Bay. ** Throughout the North American levels, there are billboards for films such as The Atoll, Tough Guyz, Earth's End, and The Stone. ** For destroying 250 Decepticons in the Autobot campaign, you earn the Awesome Achievement/Trophy. ** For destroying 350 Autobots in the Decepticon campaign, you earn the Bad Boys Achievement/Trophy, another nod to Bay. * Six episodes of the original cartoon can be unlocked over the course of the game: "S.O.S. Dinobots", "Fire on the Mountain", "War of the Dinobots", and "The Ultimate Doom", Parts 1, 2, and 3. * G1-style color schemes for Ironhide and Starscream can be unlocked for both single and multiplayer modes. Additionally, a yellow color scheme can be unlocked for Long Haul, making him more closely resemble a conventional (or Tonka) dump truck. * As in the previous game, Frank Welker returns as Megatron. He does not, however, voice any of the characters (Soundwave, Grindor and Devastator) he did in the movie. * Several multiplayer levels feature advertisements for Coca-Cola. * Fans of G1 will be pleased to find out that some Achievements/Trophies are named after episodes of the G1 cartoon, such as "Carnage in C-Minor" and "Megatron's Master Plan". There's even an Achievement/Trophy titled "You've Got The Touch". * Starscream is the only boss that is fought twice during the game. * Ratchet doesn't appear in the Decepticon campaign like in the previous game. * At one point, shown through concept art unlocked in the game, Barricade was going to appear. He was most likely replaced by Sideways, going along with an early comic idea that Barricade was upgraded into Sideways, but was later dropped. * This was Luxoflux's last game before the studio's closure in 2010. Differences between the Game and Movie * The Decepticons are not looking for the Matrix of Leadership as they did in the movie, but the Star Harvester itself; in the movie, they already knew where the harvester was. * In the Decepticon campaign, it's said that the Decepticons were in Shanghai to look for Megatron's remains. * Breakaway did not appear in the movie. * In the movie, Bumblebee is still having troubles with his speech. In the game, he has completely regained his speech. * In the game, Optimus Prime doesn't die in either campaign and so isn't resurrected. The battle in the forest doesn't happen either, but there's a similar battle in Cairo against Megatron and Starscream, where Jetfire is also present. A more reminiscent battle can be found during the final battle from the Decepticon campaign from the previous game * Jetfire's death is altered. In the movie, he commits suicide and gives his parts to Optimus. In the games, he is either stabbed by Megatron before giving his parts to Optimus (Autobot campaign) or killed by the player (Decepticon campaign). Also, in the movie there's a neat combination sequence for Jetfire's parts and Optimus. In the game, however, Prime just abruptly appears in Autobot HQ in the next cutscene wearing Jetfire armor. * In the movie, Sideways is killed by Sideswipe. In the Autobot campaign, he is killed by Ironhide (or whoever the player is), as Sideswipe was absent from the game until he was added as multiplayer-only downloadable content. * Along with Sideswipe, Skids, Mudflap, Arcee, Wheelie, Jolt, Reedman, and Alice are absent from the game's story, and Ravage is only mentioned briefly in the Decepticon campaign. The only Constructicon to make an appearance, except as a part of Devastator, is Long Haul (as well as Constructicon Scouts very rarely being present as enemies in the Autobot campaign). Of the major human characters, Leo Spitz is not seen or mentioned during the game, and Seymour Simmons is only mentioned in a mission where the player has to escort Sam to the deli where he works. * Like other adaptations, the Tomb of the Primes is called the Tomb of the Twelve, while in the movie, there were only seven dead Primes. * In the movie, Devastator is killed at the pyramids. In the game, he is killed in Cairo, meaning he never gets the chance to rip the pyramid apart, yet in the battle against The Fallen, the pyramid is open, revealing the Star Harvester. * The Autobots did not supply the humans with a weapon to battle the Decepticons in the movie. * Starscream speaks in a voice rather reminiscent of his G1 counterpart in the movie. In the game, his voice is far deeper and more aggressive in nature, although he has the same voice actor. * Similarly, Hugo Weaving's Megatron is deep-voiced in the film. In the game, however, Frank Welker plays him with exactly the same voice as he used for Megatron's G1 counterpart in the original cartoon. He even has the trademark laugh. * In the game, the Decepticons have to fight their way past a Naval fleet in order to reach Megatron's remains. In the movie, they just sneak past them on a ship and then dive straight down. * Demolishor is shown to be much more heavily damaged in the film, before his final moment, than in the game. For instance, in the film, his entire face is shown to be falling apart; in the game, it's fine. Category:Video Games Category:Revenge of the Fallen video games